crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Coldness from Below
I have always had a normal, bland life. My parents were divorced, I lived in the suburbs and we always seemed to live comfortably. I was living with my dad and he was never home. It was summer, I had very little friends and didn't really care to make any. My mindset was: wake up, eat, internet, sleep. I would repeat this everyday until July, that was when my humanity died. On July 2, 2011, I received a very peculiar message on Facebook from some "gangster" from a ghetto school in the inner city. It read "Yo homie! I was wondering if we could use your house to film some bitches!" And it came with a link to some site I didn't care to click on. So I replied sarcastically, "Sure bro, come in after I go to bed." I only said this because I though I would never meet him nor had he ever met me. The next few days seemed odd, I would do my normal routine uninterrupted, but the house was freezing. I had to bring a blanket with me everywhere I went. Also, I kept waking up really drowsy. This is weird because I couldn't remember falling asleep. One day, I finally noticed it wasn't the air conditioner what was making the house cold, it was the basement. I wasn't about to go down there. All my life I had been afraid of it because I fell down in there as a child and wasn't discovered for a few hours. After an eternity I got the courage to investigate. Then, as soon as I swung open the door, a putrid, rotten smell that still makes me gag. I walked down the cement stairs with my back against the cold brick walls, and I saw the basement had been flooded and frozen. I went down one step at a time for what felt like an hour. When I got to that last step I saw the mess. There was at least five bodies and at least 10 limbs all scattered around. The stench was so strong I nearly threw up. I went further into the dungeon and found a phone. I read the last text it send it only said "Help.", sent around 5:00 AM. I went even deeper and found a woman on a table. Her face had been cut off, her legs sawed off and all but two fingers were left on each hand. I looked, horrified and sick to my stomach, when she jolted up screaming in pain begging me to release her from her agony. I told her I would and because she was weak, she mouthed, "Thank you" and handed me a bloody cloth. So then, I looked into her strikingly beautiful, bloodshot, green eyes, picked up a knife, and stabbed her in the heart. I made my way back upstairs, sat on my couch, and thought, "Should I call the cops?" "Would they believe me?" "Who did this?" "Why here?" with a million thoughts racing through my mind I opened the cloth and found an engagement ring. It was the ring my mother gave my sister. I had just killed my sister. At first, I felt pure rage. Then I broke down in sorrow. And finally I felt a burning aura inside me, seeking revenge. I looked at every possible angle of who could be responsible and finally I re-read the message from the "gangster" and went to his linked website and there it was. All of the dead bodies. They were all there including my sister. I watched one, and apparently these people would find women at clubs and invite them into my own house. They would sit on my very couch and drug the women. They would take them into my basement and wait for them to wake up, gag them, and torture them. I watched them except my sister's. I couldn't bare the thought of seeing her in pure pain. I read the comments though. Most of them were just sick fucks saying what they would do, but one comment stuck out. "Whore knew she was about to die when they brought her there lol." I sobbed for a few minutes and got ready. I wore all black,and hid myself in a dark corner of the basement. I found a way to kill the lights and brought in a strobe light, so they could only see in flashes. I brought my father's handgun, parked my car a few streets away, and waited. Then, at 3:00 AM, they walked in laughing at their new hunt, a perky blonde in a short skirt. Right as soon as they got to the bottom, I trapped them in my web. They started yelling and I turned on the strobe. They looked very confused when I shot. I killed two instantly and only one remained, the Facebook scum. I shot his knees out, so we could start the fun. My dad was out of town, so I didn't have to worry about him. These dirty pigs had sound proofed the cellar as well, leaving me with a scared piece of shit. I just had him as my play toy. I tied him up, gagged him, grabbed scalpel, and said "Have you ever looked into the eyes of the people you have killed? I have and I'm about to do it again." Category:Dismemberment